The Truth
by seemsobscene
Summary: Ellen thought she knew everything about Rory Gilmore, until an unfortunate event showed her the truth. FutureFic Rogan


**AN: Hello everyone, This idea popped into my head as how Rory would end up telling her friends in the professional world that she was a Huntzberger. I do not own Gilmore Girls, because if I did, Logan and Rory would not have broken up. Enjoy, and please leave a review!**

She sat with her head and back pressed to the side of the ambulance, eyes closed wondering how this all came about.

_She had been in the break room, drinking her coffee and waiting for Rory to join her so they could commence the daily mockage of their boss Aiden. Aiden, or Mr. Gleason, had a horrible toupee which changed position and occasionally color throughout the day. Rory entered the room with her eyes slightly closed and her hand pressed to her forehead_.

'That should have been your first clue Ellen!' she thought in the ambulance, 'Rory never gets headaches!'

"_Rory?" Ellen asked, no response came from Rory except a slight moan of pain that escaped her lips, "Rory? Are you okay?" she enquired again. This time there was no response except for Rory to remove her hand from her forehead and place it on the doorframe for support. Ellen's eyes widened and she rushed forward as she watched Rory crumple to the floor in slow motion, not moving quickly enough to catch her before her head hit the doorknob with a nasty crack. And then continue to the ground like a limp doll _

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!" Ellen bemoaned in the ambulance. "I am such an idiot!"

_Ellen had immediately screamed, drawing the people on the 31__rd__ floor of _the Times_ building to the break room. When Rory couldn't be immediately resuscitated, an ambulance had been called for, and Rory had been rushed into the ambulance. She had been brought along because she had refused to let go of Rory's hand. _

"Ellen?" she heard someone whisper.

"Rory?" Ellen asked expectantly looking down at Rory. Rory only smiled in response. "Oh, don't talk, you're on the way to the hospital, you had a nasty fall, and.." Ellen trailed off as she say Rory slip back into unconsciousness, her adrenaline spiked in fear, but when she saw the EMTs do nothing except continue to watch her vitals, she calmed down.

10 minutes and 34 seconds later, she would know, she counted; the ambulance pulled up the emergency entrance and rolled Rory out onto a gurney, quickly pulling her away from Ellen and into the hospital. Ellen followed a little slower and sat down in one of the cold plastic chairs, but soon jumped up and started to pace, back in forth throughout the emergency room, unable to sit still. 'Why is this happening to Rory?' she asked herself, 'She is the picture of heath, well except what she eats, and the coffee she inhales,' Ellen corrected herself 'She doesn't deserve this, she was doing so well, about to be promoted to editor of the metropolitan news section, this wasn't supposed to be happening to Rory, this was awful this was…'

Her rant was interrupted by a hassled looking nurse coming up to her. "Are _you _Ellen Weicker?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, that's me, Is Rory going to be okay, what's wrong with her, is she dying? What is going on!" Ellen's voice rose in worry with every word.

"Miss, I really can't release that information to you, but her heart rate and O2 stats are within range, and her BP is normal. The doctors are with her now. Now, I need to know, are you her medical proxy, or is there someone else you can call, and come down here, because if she needs surgery from the fall, it will be immediate, and someone will need to sign the release form.

"Oh, um, wait!" Ellen stuttered, "Aiden, um, Mr. Gleason, our boss, he gave this to me as she was rushed into the ambulance," Ellen continued to stutter, unable to get the words out as she reached into her purse to pull out a folder, "It is um her medical records or no, its her emergency card, for if something like this were to happen, I think, I think everything you should need is in there," she responded, handing the nurse the folder with shaking hands.

"Oh no, can you call please, we just had two buses collide right before you came in, and everything is crazy, it would make it so much easier" the frazzled nurse answered, turning and speed walking into the nearest OR, obviously needed elsewhere.

Ellen sighed and nervously opened the folder, having no idea how to read the file in front of her. She hadn't even filled out her own file, it had been too complicated. She had asked Rory to do it, offering to feed her for dinner as long as she didn't have to look at the paper work, she was a photographer, photographers and files didn't go together.

Now Ellen regretted that, searching through the paperwork, looking for a 'closest kin' or 'medical proxy' or _anything. _On the final page, under _In Case of Emergency_ there was a waiver, saying that Rory allowed the doctors to do what they deemed as necessary, and then a spot for a name and a number to call if it was needed. Ellen almost cried out of happiness when she saw a number, but frowned when she saw it wasn't accompanied by a name. This was so Rory. Why was she always so secretive, never telling anyone anything about her social life, or her life in general. All anyone at the office knew, was that she attended Yale, and that her mother lived in Stars Hollow. There was a rumor going around that she was a hermit because she refused to go out and party. I mean, they were 29, if this isn't the time to go out when is there a good time? 'FOCUS!' Ellen screamed to herself. Just dial the number.

With shaking fingers she dialed 801-349-9830.

A voice answered on the second ring, "Ace! I was just about the call you, I was thinking that we could do lunch today at that café you like on 43rd street. What do you think?"

"Uh," Ellen responded, "I'm not Ace, whoever that is, but I do need to talk to someone who knows…"

She was abruptly interrupted by the person on the other end of the phone, "You're not Steph either, or Juliet, or Lane, and you're not Lorelai or Paris because they would have bitten my ear off about calling Rory, Ace and you are definitely not Colin or Finn, who the _hell _are you!" The voice responded getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"Ellen Weicker" she squeaked, very intimidated, "I need to talk to whoever this phone belongs to." She managed to get out.

"You're speaking to him. Logan Huntzberger. Why are you using Rory's phone? Has something happened, where is she, what is going on!" Logan almost screamed out, getting a little hysterical at the end.

'Huntzberger! Geez!' Ellen thought, 'Gilmore has some friends in high places!' she gathered her courage, and delivered the news, knowing that Logan Huntzberger waited for no one. "I am a co-worker of Rory's. Today in the break room, she walked in clutching her head, and then she fainted, hitting her head on the doorknob. We rushed her to the hospital, and she is being checked out now. She is floating between consciousness and unconsciousness." Ellen delivered as calmly as she could.

As predicted, Logan did not keep his cool; instead he flew off the handle. "SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL! SHE WAS FINE THIS MORNING! Oh my God! Rory is in the hospital, Rory is in the hospital, I need to leave work, I need to get down there, where are you, what hospital has she been brought too?" He asked in one breath.

"We are at the New York Presbyterian Hospital," Ellen responded, and out of necessity added, "they need you to be her medical proxy, she had your number listed, but no name."

"I am her husband; I will most definitely be her proxy!" Logan quickly countered

'HUSBAND!' Ellen almost screamed, 'HUSBAND! How has she kept this from me! She is married, and to the heir of the HPG and she didn't tell me!'

"Tell the staff there that she is Rory Huntzberger, not Gilmore, Dammit! I told her using her maiden name would come to kick her in the ass! Make sure they know she is a Huntzberger, she will get the best care that way. Oh my god, there is so much to do, I need to call Lorelai, and Steph, and Colin and Finn, and Juliet and Rosemary and of course Paris and Lane and Emily and Richard and Honor and OH MY GOD THE KIDS! Who is going to pick up the kids!" Logan could not slow down.

Ellen could not hold back at that one, "KIDS! Rory is a mother!"

"Yes! Of course! That isn't important right now, I need to call people, I need to get there, I need to call Frank, and my dad, and Phillip to take over for today, and I have to cancel meetings, and…"

Ellen interrupted him this time, "look, you just need to get here okay, in case they have to do surgery, I can call the people you mentioned, they just need you to get here so that you can sign off on things, please, I am scared, and they won't be able to the things they need to do if you aren't here and…" Ellen was greeted by the sound of a dial tone, Logan had hung up.

She sighed and walked over to the front desk to sort out the last name thing. Rory Huntzberger, Ellen would have never guessed.

Fifteen minutes later Ellen looked up when she saw the doors to the emergency doors burst open, and an angry, scared blonde strode into the emergency room. He ran right up the front desk, and desperately asked the nurse for the room of Rory Huntzberger. Ellen followed him, and stood next to him.

"Tell me right now! I am her husband! I demand to see her! My family has donated millions of dollars to this hospital; I will make sure that you are fired if you do not give me her room number this instant!" Logan all but screamed at the nurse in charge

Ellen stepped back, and was more than intimidated. The nurse however, looked like she was about the have a heart attack. "She is still with the doctors Sir, when she gets moved to a permanent room, you will be notified, as soon as possible. Please sit down until then." The nurse managed to get out.

He backed off, and fell into one of the chairs, placing his head in his hands. Now is the time to approach him Ellen thought. She carefully walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, "Mr. Huntzberger, Sir," she added as an afterthought.

"Logan. Call me Logan." He answered out of habit

"Um, right, I'm Ellen, I called you…" she trailed off

"Right. Thank you so much. I've got it from here though. I've got the rest of the day and however much more time I need off, and everyone is coming as soon as they can, and Lorelai is coming after she picks the kids up from their daycare. We've got it covered," he answered, suddenly sounding very old, tired and scared shitless.

Ellen sensed he needed help, and put her arms around him. "Relax Mr..Logan, everything is taken care of, and Rory is being taken care of, everything will be okay." She said, impressing herself and not stuttering once.

He relaxed a little, and then the tears started to run down his face, "She was fine this morning, and she is healthy and everything is supposed to be fine, and why is this happening to her!" he got out in between sobs.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Miss?" the nurse asked. Logan's head shot up.

"Yes! What do you have, what's the news, can we see her? Is she alright?" Logan yelled out.

"She has been moved to room C365. The fainting spell that she experienced was brought on by dehydration, and the ensuing fall caused her skull to have a hairline fracture, and a concussion. She is however awake now, and functional. She will have to rest for while, and the doctors will have to monitor her in the hospital, at least until the swelling of her brain goes down. You may see her now." The nurse replied.

Logan rushed towards the C Wing, and ran down the corridor trying to find Rory's room. Ellen chose to hang back, and let them reunite on their own. 'She still couldn't believe that Rory Gilmore was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, wife of Logan Elias Huntzberger, heir to the Huntzberger Publishing Group. Rory Gilmore, coffee fanatic who could pack away enough food to feed an army. And Rory's house, why didn't she meet Logan when she went to Rory's house…then it hit her, they never went to Rory's house, or talked about Rory's life. But the ring! Rory never wore the ring! She did wear a necklace though,' Ellen thought to herself, 'a necklace that always was under her blouse, you could only see the chain. That's probably how she wears it,' Ellen thought.

After 5 minutes had passed, Ellen peaked her head into the room to see Logan laying next to Rory with his hand in her hair, twisting and turning it, refusing to let go of her hand with his other. It was a reality check for Ellen. In all of the pictures that she had seen of Logan, he never looked happy, or showed any emotion really. He just looked impassive, and strong. This was different, this was emotion.

Rory looked up when heard the door open, and admit Ellen. She gave Ellen a half smile, and whispered, "hey."

"We'll talk later," Ellen whispered, and sat down next to Rory, opening up her laptop from her purse, and editing photos with adobe. Every so often, Ellen looked up to see Logan completely entranced by Rory sleeping.

One hour later, Rory was awakened by a yelling in the hallway, Ellen motioned for her and Logan to stay put, and walked out into the hallway, looking down to the nurses stand. Recognizing Lorelai and Luke, as two children that looking strikingly similar to Rory and Logan, yelling at the nurses Ellen walked down towards them.

"Lorelai, Luke?" Ellen questioned.

"Oh thank god! Where is she! What happened?" Lorelai screeched.

"She is in room C365, and recovering from dehydration, a hairline fracture, and a concussion" Ellen responded, "they expect a full recovery"

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai gushed.

"Nana, Nana! Where is mommy! You said we could see Mommy here!" the blond hair brown eyed boy said.

"Austin kiddo, she is in her room, we will go visit her now" Luke answered in his gruff voice.

"Come on Lo! Let's go!" Austin insisted, tugging on his sister's hand, "Hurry up Lo! We have to see her now!" he continued to insist. The girl, Lo, with blond hair and Rory's blue eyes hid behind her grandma.

"Hey baby, It's okay, were going to see mommy okay, there is no reason to be afraid, I know there are a lot of people, but they are all here to help your mom, okay kid?" Lorelai aimed her question at Lo. Who nodded in response. The five of them walked off towards Rory's room, with Ellen leading, and Austin pulling on her hand, telling her to hurry up.

When they reached Rory's room, Ellen knocked once to tell Rory and Logan she was coming in, and then opened the door slowly. As soon as the door was big enough for a five year old to slip through, Austin did just that, flying through and bounding up to his mothers bed. He paused right at the edge of the bed, and looked at his mother who nodded once, and then his father who smirked. Austin then jumped up onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around his mom's neck, and held on tight.

"Hey Big A," Logan called from next to his son, "Be careful with Mommy, she is still sick. We have to careful."

"Okay Daddy" Austin said, leaning back, and snuggling in between his mom and dad.

Logan looked up and saw two short legs between Lorelai's long ones. "Princess," he called out. "Where are you? Come up here!"

The small blond rushed from behind her grandma's legs, and ran to her mom's bed, tentatively stepping onto the bed. "Mommy, are you feeling better" She asked with all seriousness that a four year old can possess.

"I am feeling better baby." Rory answered

"Good." Lo replied, "because I was scared when Nana had to pull us out of school to come visit you in the hospitable"

"Hospital Lo, Hospital" Logan corrected her.

"That's what I said daddy!" Lo replied with a smile to match Logan's own as she squeezed her way next to Logan and Austin.

Lorelai came next. "Sweets, you gave me a scare. DO NOT DO IT AGAIN!" she said with all seriousness.

"I promise mom" Rory countered. "It won't happen again."

"Do you want mashed potatoes Rory?" Luke asked

Rory smiled and responded no Luke, "I think that I am good for ri.ght now Luke, thanks, and it's not my throat that hurts, just my head."

"Okay. Couldn't hurt to eat them" he replied awkwardly. Lorelai and Rory each smirked. Luke was Luke, no matter what time or place. That could be counted on.

Ellen left, not wanting to disturb any family time. She attempted to find the cafeteria. When she returned an hour and a half later, she found Rory alone.

"Hey" she whispered, not wanting to disturb Rory.

"Hey yourself," Rory answered, "By the way, I never got to thank you for getting me here, Logan says you were great, a real rock for him, someone to bring him back to reality. We couldn't have done it without you. They are off looking for food, All three of them have an insatiable appetite, a Gilmore stomach if you will, they should be back later."

"You're welcome" Ellen said good naturedly, "Now spill! I cannot believe you didn't tell me that you were married, OR A MOTHER!"

"Well, to make a long story short," Rory started, "I met Logan at Yale, when I was covering an event he was at, and we went from there. We had some mishaps, and some long distance, but it worked out. We got married 6 years ago, had Austin 5 years ago and Lo 4 years ago."

"That's not enough!" Ellen exclaimed, "I know that you're recovering, but I want details on the kids!"

"Okay," Rory answered, "Austin Richard Huntzberger is 5, and an exact replica of his father, except for his nose, he has my nose. I just hope he doesn't have the same penchant for trouble as his father does. Lorelai Emily Huntzberger or Lo, is a mixture of me and Logan. Luckily, my love for books has been passed down through her, otherwise I would have driven myself crazy! But honestly, they are the reason I get up every morning. Logan and them are my life, along with my mother, Luke and my grandparents"

Ellen smiled at this, "You lead a wonderful life Ror, I am happy for you"

Rory smiled, and her smile grew as she saw Logan, Lo, Austin, Lorelai and Luke re-enter the room. "Yeah, I have been really lucky." Rory stated with a smile, "I could not be happier. This is my perfect ending."

Ellen looked at her, and believed it. It was all any girl could hope for.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I apologize if I made any grammatical mistakes, and if my medical information was faulty, all I had was stuff from House, and my own knowledge volunteering at a local hospital. Please Review!**


End file.
